


roommate wanted

by avocat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, this is a non-overwatch au also!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocat/pseuds/avocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>about three things lena was absolutely positive. first, amelie was a vampire. second, she knows like, nothing about vampires, which is embarrassing. and third, she was about to move in with her.</p>
<p>the corny vampire au nobody asked for! also vampires aren't really a secret in this universe so twilight probably doesn't exist :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sunnies

**_I am a 23 year old student looking for someone to live with! 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, 1 wicked roommate..._ **

Black denim jacket. Black denim jacket. Lena’s eyes scanned the patrons of the cafe, searching eagerly for the woman she’d arranged to meet. She had only arrived a few minutes ago, but her excitement was in opposition of fighting off impatience. Her search proved futile for now, so she returned to scrolling aimlessly on her phone. She had about fifteen different apps open, alternating between them without really taking in what was on the screen.

Her frustrated tapping was interrupted by a waitress arriving at her booth bearing a latte. Lena thanked her as she lowered the cup and saucer to the table, the glass clinking quietly against the ceramic. Just as she was about to reach for the sugar, the door opened and she did a double take. Someone tall… Very tall, wearing a broad brimmed black hat, almost comically oversized sunglasses- Black denim jacket!

The newcomer was looking around, clutching the strap of an expensive looking handbag tightly. Lena started waving wildly, raising to a half-sit-half-stand and attracting the attention of several confused looking patrons before finally catching the eye of the person at the door. Relieved, she plunked back down onto the vinyl as they made their way to the booth.

 

“Hey there!” Lena exclaimed, barely giving her new companion time to sit down. “It’s-”

She blanks. She had spent the whole walk here going over the name in her head, but clearly to no avail. Of course.

“It’s…?” Blank replied, uncertainly.

“It’s… Nice to meet you! I’m Lena!” The pause is unnatural to say the least, but Lena figures it’s a lot safer than trying to guess the name. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, Lena. My name is Amélie, as you probably know already.” Amélie responded, settling into her seat.

 

Amélie- which she didn’t know already, but thank you- removed the floppy hat and placed it on the booth seat. Underneath was long, glossy black hair, tied up into a sleek ponytail. Sleek was a good word to describe Amélie, Lena thought- everything seemed streamlined, from her high cheekbones, illuminated by the booth’s soft lighting, to the long fingers she rested on the table.

 

“It was kind of you to invite me out. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Amélie said. 

“Nah! Don’t worry about it. I only got here a few minutes ago,” Lena smiled. “And it’s not that kind! We’re here for business, don’t forget it!” 

Amélie’s shoulders tensed up a little at the comment.

“Of course, yes. Was there anything in particular you needed to ask me?” she said, stiffly.

Lena laughed, slightly alarmed at how seriously she had taken it. 

“God! No. I was only joking. I just thought it’d be a good idea to meet up so you can decide if you really want to live with me!”

Amélie’s shoulders dropped again.

“Thank god. I hadn’t studied or anything,” she said, her accompanying laughter still tinged with nervousness. “But I suppose if there is anything you need to know, I’m happy to answer.”

 

Amélie had answered Lena’s roommate ad via email, referred via a friend of a friend on facebook. Lena had noted as she read it how stuffy-sounding her typing was- she was surprised to see it carry over into her speech.

Before Lena could reply, the waitress returned to the booth and asked Amélie if she’d like to order something. Amélie politely declined, and Lena felt kind of sheepish about the untouched glass of coffee on the table. She hastily grabbed two packets of sugar, shaking them in her hand before tearing them open and mixing them in. Amélie adjusted her sunglasses as she did so- now that she was closer, Lena could see that they were slightly too big and slipping down her nose.

 

“Is it too bright for you in here?” she joked, tapping her spoon on the edge of her glass.

“Yes, actually,” Amélie said coolly, satisfied with the adjustments she’d made. “I have a sensitivity.”

Lena raised both eyebrows and nodded in response, her mouth being occupied with the lukewarm coffee. Smooth.

“Anyway- about our arrangements,” Amélie said, lacing her fingers together on the tabletop. “This will be my first time living away from home, but I am more than capable with housework and the like. And I think I’m fairly unobtrusive.”

 

Lena’s finished skolling her drink, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand when she was done. Amélie’s lip curled slightly as she did so, but the brief expression escaped Lena’s notice.

 

“Sounds great!” she exclaimed, only pausing to take a breath after. “And you’re not gonna murder me or anything, right?”

Amélie adjusted her sunglasses again.

“No, I am not,” she said plainly. She had a stern expression on her face, shoulders squared again in the picture of seriousness.

 

Lena threw her head back and laughed, attracting the attention of a nice looking couple one table over. Amélie winced as she saw them exchange looks, and readjusted her sunglasses.

 

“I already like you. You’ve got a good sense of humour!” Lena giggled. She furrowed her brow and put on a deep voice, attempting to imitate Amélie’s accent. “No, I am not.”

Her impression made her start laughing again, but when she looked up, the frown on Amélie’s face proved that she was not as amused. 

“Awh, I’m sorry Amélie,” Lena said, hunching her shoulders guiltily. “I didn’t mean it. It’s just that-” 

Before she could finish her sentence; Amélie collected her hat and stood up from the booth, her heels clicking menacingly on the cafe’s floorboards. Lena could swear that she shivered.

“Please, Lena. Meet me outside,” she said quietly, straightening the strap of her handbag.

 

Lena watched bewildered as she turned away, suddenly reliving high school memories of being called to the principal’s office. She was kicking herself for making such a terrible first impression- Amélie seemed nice, if not a little unusual- and definitely sounded like good roommate material. She hurried up from her seat, running over ways to apologise in her mind as she made her way over to the counter to pay for her coffee.

 

Amélie was just outside the cafe, standing just inside the alley that separated this building from the next; fingers flurrying across her phone screen in some serious speed texting. Her expression looked more worried than angry from behind her sunglasses, which Lena was thankful for- but she wondered what kind of conversation Amélie was having to evoke it.

 

Amélie’s head snapped up when she noticed Lena’s presence. She clicked her phone off and tucked it into her handbag.

“Sorry about that,” she said. “Before I… Continue, I want you to know that I’m not upset with you.”

Lena could practically feel question marks appearing around her head.

“So- Because about what I said then, I mean-” Lena stammered.

“You were just joking around, I understand,” Amélie interrupted. She inhaled and exhaled very deliberately. “Although I did not exactly appreciate it, no.”

 

The hint of venom in her voice matched up with Lena’s expectations, and she almost felt relieved.

 

“Well, I really am sorry,” she replied. “But, anyway, what are you continuing with?” 

Amélie looked aside, clenching her hands around her bag strap again. She took a moment to compose herself before turning back to face Lena head on, lowering her sunglasses slightly to make eye contact.

“I feel obligated to inform you that I am a vampire,” she said, her voice a strained monotone through her clenched jaw.

 

Beneath the lenses of her sunglasses, Amélie’s eyes flashed yellow; the colour of citrine. The events of the morning rolled through Lena’s head like a movie reel. Amélie’s strange, stilted behaviour, her ridiculous sunglasses, her apparent offense at the suggestion of being a murderer- that certainly made more sense with context. She frowned, cocking her head left and then right and then left again as she processed the information.

 

She was dragged out of her deep thought by the sound of Amélie’s laughter, coming slightly muffled from behind her hand.

 

“Whatever this is, I suppose it’s better than running off,” she observed.

“I mean, you’re for real, yeah?” Lena said, with her head still tilted to one side. 

Amélie nodded.

“I wouldn’t exactly lie about this sort of thing. Especially considering I’m trying to sell myself as a good roommate.”

Her tone was dryly humorous, but Lena noted how her voice still maintained an uncertain quality. She paused thoughtfully again.

“I mean, I know that there are vampires and stuff… But I’ve never met one,” she concluded.

 

Although Amélie had since replaced her sunglasses, Lena could tell she was rolling her eyes. 

“I’m sure you have met quite a few, actually,” she said derisively.

Lena flushed red. She’d had similar conversations with others before, minus the whole vampire thing.

“You’re probably right! God. I don’t… Think it’s weird or anything, though,” she said, stumbling through her words. Amélie raised an eyebrow.

 “I’m sure. Anyway, I am still interested in rooming with you, but it is entirely up to you. And although I am a vampire, I’m not the type to… Murder you, or anything.”

“God!” Lena cried, hiding her face in her hands. “I am an idiot. I’m sorry about that. I wouldn’t have said that if I- You know-”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a perfectly reasonable concern when looking for someone to live with, I think. And I admit I may have overreacted. But like I said, I’ve never lived away from home before, so I’ve never had to…”

She trailed off, and Lena’s shoulders dropped. 

“Yeah, I get it. But hey! Let’s make your first time a good one, right?” She said, smiling broadly.

 

Amélie leaned backwards, and folded her arms together tightly.

“You don’t have to make up your mind so quickly, you know. Wouldn’t you like some time to think about it?” she asked.

Lena shook her head.

 “I mean… Maybe, but I’m kinda sick of living alone! Besides, I said I liked you, right? And I meant it. I think we’ll get along fine!”

 Amélie squeezed her shoulders inward for a moment, casting her glance aside again. Although she was grateful for Lena’s enthusiasm, she couldn’t help but think it came from a lack of understanding- or worse, from pity.

 

“How about this. If I am to move in with you, I’ll do it this weekend. That’s the most practical way to do it, and it gives you more time to decide. If you’re still happy to have me by then, we’ll go ahead with it.”

Lena nodded, impressed with her coolheadedness. Her last rooming arrangement had been very spontaneous- and while it was fun at the time, it probably provided an explanation for why it didn’t last very long.

 

“Sounds like a plan! Can I get your number in the meantime then?” Lena asked, already producing her phone from her pocket.

“Oh, of course,” Amélie replied, doing the same. 

As Amélie’s phone screen flashed on, Lena noticed a string of message notifications running from top to bottom.

“Oh my god,” Amélie groaned. She dismissed the messages and opened her contact book.

Lena looked at her inquisitively.

“That was- a friend of mine wanted to know how this was going,” she explained.

“Oh!” Lena exclaimed. “Is that what you were texting so furiously about earlier?”

“That… Would be it, yes.” Amélie sighed. “I was struggling to keep up.”

Lena snorted. “Maybe I’ll get to meet this friend in the future?”

“God. Be careful what you wish for.”

 

Lena laughed, and this time Amélie joined in. The two of them exchanged numbers, heads bent down over their phones tapping away.

 

“Thanks again for inviting me out, Lena,” Amélie said, slipping her phone back into her handbag.

“No worries! It was nice meeting you. Hopefully I didn’t make TOO bad of a first impression,” she replied, her ears burning red again.

“I can only say the same for myself. Perhaps I will see you this weekend?”

 

Lena couldn’t stop herself from smiling at the thought, and nodded enthusiastically. Rooming with a vampire wasn’t exactly what she was expecting when she put her notice up on facebook- but she wasn’t about to complain. Amélie seemed super cool- cooler than Lena was used to- and she was excited at the prospect of gaining access to the top shelves in her apartment for the first time.

 

“I’ll see you around then,” Amélie smiled.

“Right-o! See ya!” Lena replied, waving to Amélie as she turned away.

 

Once she was sure Amélie was out of sight, Lena turned back into the cafe. She was going to need another coffee.


	2. painting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we spend some time with amelie in her vampire home in this chapter. from now on please imagine the addams family theme is playing whenever we're in this location.

“You’re replacing me with a vampire!?” 

Hana was indignant. Her pouty expression was blurry over the skype call, but no less potent for it. 

“Replacing you! You’re the one who left, remember!” Lena reminded her, leaning in close to her laptop’s webcam so that Hana could see her disapproving squint.

“Yeah, and I got a normal roommate.”

On cue, Lúcio appeared behind Hana, leaning over the back of her oversized computer chair.

“I’m glad I pass your test for normal. But vampires can be normal too, right?” he prompted.

Hana just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Lúcio shook his head.

“Is she nice?” he asked, addressing Lena this time.

“Yeah! I mean, I think so. She’s kinda weird, but yeah! She seems cool. And she really sold herself as a roommate. She said she’s capable,” Lena said, putting the last part in air quotes, “Which is more than I can say for myself!”

Lúcio laughed, and Hana snorted.

“Besides, it’s not official yet anyway. I’ve got until this weekend to decide.”

 

Lena downed the last of the coffee she had in her paper cup that she’d brought home from the cafe earlier. It had cooled considerably on the way home- she was doomed to lukewarm coffees today, apparently.

 

“You sound like you’re gonna do it though, right?” she leaned back in her chair, and Lúcio narrowly avoided getting whacked in the chest.

“Well, I mean. What do you guys think?” Lena said. “I guess it is a kinda serious decision. Even if she wasn’t a vampire!”  
“Ha!” Hana cackled, putting one hand over her eyes. “Now you know that. Anyway, what if she like… Draculas you in the middle of the night?”

“I don’t think Dracula is a verb, Hana,” Lúcio said, squeezing ungracefully into the desk chair beside her.

“I don’t think so either,” Lena agreed, bitterly. “But whatever it entails, I don’t think she’s the kind of vampire to do that.”

“Well- oof- What kind of vampire is she, then?” Hana grunted, trying to rearrange her limbs in the wake of Lúcio’s presence. “Does she like… Eat people?”

Lena winced. “I don’t think-”

“Well did you ask her?” Hana asked, finally settling with being half-draped over Lúcio’s lap.

“No, but-”

“Well, you have to ask her.”

Lena dragged her hands down her face. How do you even ask someone that?

“How do you even ask someone that?” she said.

Hana shrugged, bumping Lúcio in the chin in the process. He made a wounded expression, and Hana stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Maybe it’ll just… Come up in conversation?” Lúcio suggested.

Lena flopped back on her bed and groaned. 

“We’ll leave you to it!” she faintly heard Hana yell. Skype made its obnoxious hanging up noise, and Lena batted the laptop screen shut with her foot.

 

She scrabbled around for a pillow, and placed it over her face. It was cool, and most importantly dark- blocking out the harsh light and giving her space to focus on her thoughts. Even then, her attempts at reasoning were frequently interrupted by the memory of Amélie lowering her sunglasses, revealing the golden irises hiding behind them. She remembered them glowing, just slightly, but was equally sure it was an embellishment of her imagination. Either way, it wasn’t helping.

Hana and Lúcio hadn’t been much help, either. If anything, they’d only planted doubt in her mind. Although, they were right in that there were definitely questions she had that could only be answered by Amélie herself. Lena pushed her pillow aside and reached for her phone. She opened up her messages, then closed them again and opened up google on her browser. 

“What the hell am I gonna type?” she huffed to herself. “Vampire… Etiquette? Human-vampire relations?”

She swapped back to the messaging app, and opened up a new message under Amélie’s number. The blinking cursor in the empty field taunted her. She let the phone drop out of her hand again, and it bounced across the bed a few times before landing on the carpet with a dull thud.

“Fuck.”

 

\--

 

“She sounds insufferable.” 

Gabriel was sitting on the dining room table, with his feet planted on a chair. Because he couldn’t just sit like a normal person, of course.

Widowmaker scoffed.

“She can’t be any worse with the people I already live with.”

Gabriel looked up from picking at his nails to raise an eyebrow at her.

“I don’t understand why you’re so keen to leave anyway, Widow. Blood is thicker than water, isn’t it?” he droned, quitting his fidgeting and resting his arms across his knees. 

 

The Talon house had been good to her- to both of them- in the relatively short time that they had been introduced. Both Amélie and Gabriel had been handed over by their respective families at birth to the Talon vampires, in exchange for something new. The life of another, wealth, protection; the heads of the house made it a point not to reveal that information unless it was requested. Neither Amélie nor Gabriel had any interest in knowing what it was they had been deemed lesser than. And, converted by their choosing at the age of twenty-two, they had spent the last two years living their new afterlives in the grand old mansion they had grown up in together as humans.

 

“I don’t intend to cut ties completely. You do understand that, don’t you?” Amélie replied, her voice tinged with impatience. “So don’t start acting like I’m... Betraying you or something.”

Gabriel slid off of the table, and instead began pacing across the long, dimly lit room. He looked right at home amongst the huge oil paintings hanging on the walls (excessive, in Amélie’s opinion) and the neo-gothic architecture. His clothes were entirely black, and covered in metallic studs and buckles. Amélie had a thought that she often had, which was that her household would make for a truly entertaining reality TV show. At least she accented with different colours.

“You’re just avoiding my question,” Gabriel shot from across the room.

 

Annoyed, Amélie made her way over to him, stopping in front of a tacky painting depicting a hunting scene. A man in a bright red hunting outfit sat upon a rearing horse, surrounded by a sea of calico-patterned beagles.

“You really don’t understand why I might want to leave the residence which houses this lovely piece?” she asked, gesturing to the pheasant bleeding out in midair in the center of the painting.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You’re kidding me.”

Amélie pushed at Gabriel’s shoulder, turning him towards her. Just as she had predicted, his frown gave way to a smirk as soon as they made eye contact.

“Fine. The painting is shitty. But the house isn’t. It’s…” He was twirling a hand absently, and Amélie could see him grasping for a positive word to describe the mansion. “...Spacious. And it’s not like you’re being held captive here, or anything.”

“I don’t have a vendetta against the house, either,” Amélie sighed. “I’m just… Looking for a change of pace, that’s all. I have all of eternity to come back here, anyway.”

They shared a brief silence. Amélie knew better than to let herself think that would be enough to satisfy Gabriel, and braced herself for his next line of questioning.

“Can you at least room with someone less… Human?” he said, the final word laced with bitterness.

“We haven’t all been burned like you have, Gabriel,” Amélie replied, rolling her eyes. 

Gabriel scowled at her.

“That’s not what this is about. I’m just… Concerned.” He said cautiously. 

Amélie’s eyes lit up.

“You’re concerned? For me?” she teased, cupping her face with her cheeks in mock innocence. “I should have known that’s what this was about. You’re just sentimental.”

Gabriel groaned, and turned his back to her.

“You are impossible.”

“So are you.”

Amélie dropped her hands from her face and moved closer to Gabriel. She touched his arm in an attempt at reconciliation, but he immediately shrugged it off.

“Don’t do that, you idiot,” she said softly.

“No, you blew it,” Gabriel announced. “Just don’t fuck this up.”

 

Amélie groaned as Gabriel’s form began to dissipate into a thick black smoke. It only took a moment for it to clear, and he was gone.

“Drama queen,” she muttered to the man in the painting. He didn’t respond.

Amélie took a moment to herself to brood. It was brief, however, as she was interrupted by her phone buzzing in her pocket. She was relieved to find that it wasn’t Gabriel trying to get the last word via text, but a message from Lena.

 

[ hi Amélie! its lena 8^) ]  
[ can i ask a like ]  
[ vampire question??? ]

Amélie stared down at the text messages. It’s not like she hadn’t lived amongst humans before- like Gabriel had said, they had no obligation to stay in the house. But she had mastered the art of passing for human, for the most part, and never found herself in the situation where a… “Vampire question” needed addressing. She made her way back to the dining table; propping her elbows on the flat surface and staring at the screen.

[ Of course. What would you like to know? ]

She watched the little typing bubble pop up.

[ i guess theres no easy way to ask this so i hope you appreciate straightforwardness! ]  
[ so like… where do you get your blood from? ]  
[ oh god. thats true right? the blood thing? ]  
[ theres no way thats not true. its like the whole thing right??? ]  
Amélie laughed to herself. 

[ I do appreciate that. And yes, the blood thing is true. ]  
[ I prefer animal blood, so I generally get mine from either butchers or supermarkets that sell it. ]

She stopped herself from typing any more. Despite the nervousness that came with discussing this sort of thing with a human for the first time, there was something sort of novel to it. Still, she knew there was a fine line between ‘interesting’ and ‘gross’.

[ oh cool! that makes sense ]  
[ i guess its kinda the same as buying blood to cook with then? ]

[ I do cook with it most of the time, actually. It makes eating the same thing all the time more interesting. ]

[ 8^0 you can cook!? ]

Priorities.

[ I can. Have you ever had blood pancakes? ]

[ no way! is that a thing? ]

[ It is a thing. ]  
[ Don’t worry though. I can cook regular pancakes too. ]

[ 8^D ]  
[ who knows!! maybe i’d like them!! ] 

Amelie smiled down at her phone. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry too much after all.


End file.
